Erigor
|-| Base= |-| Storm Mail= Origin: Fairy Tail Alias/Aka: Death God, Grim Reaper Classification: Dark Mage Threat level: Tiger- Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, True Flight, Air Manipulation, Barrier Creation Physical strength: At least city block level wuth Storm Mail (Neutralized Natsu's punch and pushed him bacl) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least city block (Erza started to bleed when she attempted to break through his wind wall; however it should be noted Erza already exhausted her magic power prior to this. Was able to fight Natsu for an extended period of time although he was eventually defeated in the end) Durability: At least city block Speed: At least Supersonic+ Intelligence: At least above average. Tricked Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza and trapped them inside train station, and would have been succesful in completing his plan of using Lullaby on Guild Masters if he was not interrupted by Team Fairy Tail afterwards. Stamina: Above average Range: Hundreds of meters Weakness: None notable Standard equipment: * Scythe: Erigor wields a giant scythe as his signature weapon, which he usually carries around in his right hand, often resting it or leaning it, over his right shoulder or back. The weapon has a very large, jagged blade, with a light-colored cutting edge and the rest of it being dark, which is mounted on a gnarled staff, curving lightly before the blade itself. Opposite to the blade, on top of the staff, is a decorative skull, seemingly an animal one. Noteworthy techniques and abilities Wind Magic: Erigor is a master of Wind Magic, being able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at will. Wind Magic grants Erigor high offensive power, allowing him to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in Erigor's ability to give his wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving aerial blades which he employs at mid-to-long range, something which makes it a perfect form of Magic for a Mage specializing in assassinations like himself. * Flight: By generating a current of wind below him, Erigor is capable of lifting himself high up in the air and remain suspended.Such ability can be used for a variety of purposes: he can fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places. * Wind Wall: Erigor is capable of creating a gigantic tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. This will leave the surrounded area unscathed, and objects and people from the outside will be able to enter it freely; however, the ones from the inside are bound to be cut into pieces by the slicing winds composing the hurricane if they try to get out of it. * Storm Bringer: Erigor performs several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moves his open hand towards the target. A powerful tornado is generated from it, which spins and strikes the opponent, cutting them with wind blades, stunning them with its rotating motion and subsequently sending them flying away. Such a move can leave the foes open for Erigor to attack with his scythe, in order to deliver a finishing blow. * Storm Mail: One of Erigor's trump cards, he initiates this spell by crossing his hands before him. This prompts many air currents to gather around him, creating a hurricane surrounding his entire body. While clad in this "armor", Erigor's destructive power is boosted, allowing him to go into melee to perform wind-enhanced blows capable of shattering rock. Predictably, his defense is also increased exponentially, with the currents moving around him being strong enough to repel enemies and prevent them from nearing him. In addition, due to Storm Mail blowing wind inside out, all the fire around Erigor will be extinguished, meaning that fire-based attacks directed against him won't land. Erigor himself went on to say that "Flame cannot defeat wind", and effectively nullified most of Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells while in this state. However, Natsu eventually managed to strip Erigor off his Storm Mail by heating up the surrounding area with fire enhanced by his rage, his so-called "Flame of Emotion", creating an area of low pressure which literally sucked away the currents protecting Erigor's body. * Storm Shred: While Erigor is clad in Storm Mail, he is capable of firing barrages of wind blades at his opponents just by swinging his arms. These, unlike normal wind blades, take on a more compact form, resembling flat, elongated and arched projectiles of sort. * Emera Baram: Arguably one of his most destructive spells, Erigor described Emera Baram as "soaring Wind Magic that cuts up everything". He initiates this spell by bending his arms and pointing his hands towards the sky, with their index and middle fingers stretched. He subsequently places his two index and middle fingers in a "X''" shape in front of him, generating a halo of light around his hands, from which a large, concentrated blast of wind blades is fired towards his enemies, slicing them up. While he performs Emera Baram, small leaves are shown floating around him. * '''Storm Wall:' Erigor is capable of using his wind as a shield. To do this, he moves his left hand before him, summoning forth his Magic Seal. This can be used to nullify an enemy attack, and was strong enough to block Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar. * Magic Wind Palm: Erigor is capable of using his wind as a shield. To do this, he moves his left hand before him, summoning forth his Magic Seal. This can be used to nullify an enemy attack, and was strong enough to block Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar. * Storm Magic: After seven years, Erigor has become a master of Storm Magic. He is able to manipulate the weather either by his hand or with his scythe. By using this Magic, the user has control over winds, clouds, and lightning, and can use them for defensive purposes as well as offensive purposes. This Magic has been called to have mastery over natural phenomenon, though it cost Erigor's memories to be attained. Image Gallery Category:Fairy Tail Category:Character Category:Magic user Category:Male Category:Flying Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sonic speeds Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Animanga